


See You Down the Road

by cavale



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>背景設定在電影之前。<br/>Hermann和Newton仍是工作同事，隸屬在碎頂基地從事科研工作。但在政府下令中止獵人計畫後，兩人對未來作出不同的選擇──後續劇情承接電影。</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Down the Road

　　政府勒令中止獵人計劃的消息，從公共食堂嘈雜人聲裡鼎沸起來時，Newton正端上外帶的午餐──培根肉片比例遠高於生菜葉的潛艇堡──朝實驗室走，中途還伸長手撈了碗番茄沙拉擺在托盤上。  
　　他從未喜歡生番茄那股過於新鮮的味道，真不知道明明非素食主義者的Hermann怎麼可以忍受此等折磨，但預見寧願守在運算軟體旁邊寸步不離的工作狂有即將暴斃的風險，他還是出於同僚的關心替對方取份食物，雖然為怪獸器官備好的防腐槽仍有空間，可他不願上司找上門時，發現有人體於福馬林間載浮載沉。  
　　Newton本先沒留心到交頭接耳的內容，直到一名自座椅上跳起來的粗魯技師險些撞翻他寶貝的午餐，而那莽漢非但毫無悔過之意，還衝著他耳畔提高音量喊叫道：「耶穌基督啊兄弟，我就知道這天遲早要到來的，這下我們都得捲舖蓋走人了！」  
　　  
　　突地竄出的發言內容才消化一半，Newton發現對方的視線始終不是落在自己身上，而是表情驚愕望向同桌共餐的維修組員。摸不著頭緒的他欲開口發問，反先聽到中央廣播系統的播報響起，原是喋休不已的餐廳頓時靜謐下來。  
　　  
　　  
　　指揮官Stacker在制式問候話語方落，隨即宣告官方決議及後續安排，各種不脛而走的謠言和揣測一一被證實，舉坐譁然，鼓譟遍地爆炸開來，憑任何人皆能指出長官那暗伏在平穩聲線底下的慍怒。  
　　  
　　  
　　食物連同托盤砸在腳邊，來往的軍靴輾過分離的菜肉，蹂躪成一團模糊的爛泥，Newton瞪直眼死盯著地面，腳步虛浮，覺得自己快要反胃了，陣陣酸味湧上喉頭燒灼著，他猛力搖頭，一把推開周遭的人牆，試圖甩去在挑高廳堂間迴盪不散的宣告。  
　　  
　　  
　　如果不能繼續研究怪獸，那未來的他何去何從？  
　　難不成正如總愛喚他博士的老媽所言，去學院裡謀份生物學教授的職位，整日穿梭在大學新鮮人間，呆板教授些說是常識也不為過的觀念吧。  
　　不，該死的。他使勁擰著前臂色彩斑斕的刺青，指甲緣烙下連續的半月形痕跡，讓怪獸張嘴嘶氣的圖樣扭曲得更為猙獰、可怖。他無法把自己跟對怪獸的熱忱割開來。  
　　對怪獸的癡迷是他從小到大唯一稱得上是興趣的事物，跟其他研究學者不同的是，Newton是發自真心對於這些生物感到好奇──為何基因型相同但表型各自迥異？牠們彼此之間能相互溝通嗎？以什麼為能量源支持維生？曾有多少個夜晚，年幼時期的他躲在被窩裡撫摸著塑膠材質的怪獸模型，期許自己將來得以揭開無窮的謎團，然後滿足躺入夢鄉的懷抱。  
　　當他憑藉傑出的論文成就和指導教授推薦函擠入PPDC（Pan Pacific Defense Corps）甄選的窄門，Newton真有美夢成真的微醺感，然而這份快活只維持幾天，主流研究的宗旨便戳破幻夢的假象，來自各方的科學家汲汲營營把研究成果轉換成對抗威脅的武器，他們分析怪獸血液的成分只為研發抗性更佳的防護衣、定序怪獸的基因只求尋出針對特定缺陷的攻擊點、解剖怪獸的大腦只圖控制其神經系統。  
　　  
　　這一切的一切，背離Newton的世界太遠。  
　　可他正在努力扭轉人們的既定觀念，怪獸不應該只是除之後快的芒刺，若借鏡浮動神經元連結的原理，假設試驗可行，對於深入了解牠們必是一大助力，或許更能採取不同方式遏阻怪獸的攻擊行為。  
　　如今，計劃的停擺無疑是末日降臨，龐大的經費來源一旦抽手，他將硬生生扼殺在畢生夢想的手中，活活悶死。  
　　而他說什麼也不能讓這件事發生──  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Newton跌跌撞撞敞開實驗室大門，「Hermann！Hermann！你聽見了嗎──」  
　　螢幕上黑底指令窗內一行行的代碼飛舞，Hermann背面側對著門口，手杖擱在桌緣，騰空的兩手捧有滿懷的研究手稿，身軀因紙張重量而更加右傾，直往瓦楞紙箱放入大疊的記錄檔案，聞者嘶聲低狺，「閉上你的蠢嘴！我只是跛腳，不是耳背。」  
　　「嘿。」Newton放輕聲調喚道，小心翼翼湊上前去觀看Hermann的舉動，猶豫再三，他登時口舌乾燥起來，「你這是在幹嘛？」  
　　「你最好把那塊他媽的地給我拖乾淨。」沒好氣的瞥了Newton一眼，難得捋起襯衫袖口的Hermann，將手被沾附到的怪獸汁液以衛生紙團揩去，隨手扔進廢紙簍中。Newton循著提醒朝不遠處望去，標本罐的酸臭液體潑灑的到處都是，他臆測可能是玻璃不耐怪獸組織分泌的黏液，導致壓力在罐身形成裂隙，造成滲出。  
　　然而，有著一大一小、兩道噴濺的漬痕橫過水窪，正對Newton腳尖的方向。

　　他馬上撇頭檢視Hermann的衣著，繞到左側時發現整片西裝褲管有著略深的印跡，菱狀格子背心下藏有凌亂的襯衫衣角，連帶曲頸拐杖基座也淌在水漬間，意識到怎麼一回事的Newton立即跑去儲藏櫃取來拖把，怯生生囁嚅道，「抱歉害你滑倒。」  
　　Hermann沒吭氣，門齒淺咬下唇瓣，逕自在鍵盤上敲打程式語言，將數據資料複製到隨身的硬碟。  
　　見對方毫無正面回應，Newton著急起來，「有不舒服嗎？你要不先坐在椅子上休息？雖然你看起來應該是第一時間處理過了，但這畢竟是酸性溶液，我這就去醫務室叫人過來看看。」  
　　揮手示意沒有必要，Hermann背過身繼續歸檔，無聲的喟嘆混合著疑問說，「你最好趕緊收拾東西準備離開，剛研發部的人來，說是晚點會有接駁專車載往市區。」  
　　「離開？」停下手邊清潔動作，Newton不甚理解的挑高眉梢，「是誰說我要走了。」  
　　「剛那廣播像核彈爆炸轟隆隆的在上面響著你沒聽到嗎？」倏地蓋上筆電，Hermann總算轉身面對Newton，於白熾燈光下顯得分外蒼白的臉上寫滿不可置信。  
　　「不，Hermann，聽著，我哪都不去。」Newton退後一步，大字型延展開手臂，若有所思的環顧周遭熟悉的設備、器材。  
　　「你才給我聽著，小子……」  
　　隻手揣進褲袋裡，Hermann倚靠桌緣，擺出老學究訓斥年輕學儒的姿態。他們向來只是專業上合作的關係（前提是，如果各據一詞的交鋒辯論可以定義成合作），鮮少討論怪獸以外的話題，更別提交心。

　　Newton卻留意到Hermann的語氣中有些說不上來的情緒，於是他打斷剛起頭的話題，反問，「那你又打算怎麼辦？」  
　　反應不及Hermann先是微愣一陣，而後深吸了口氣，把玩起慣用的柺杖把手，迴避Newton目光逼視，答道：「不怎麼辦──我還能怎麼辦，在這裡建立的監測模組漏洞過多，要全面改進並非短時間內可以達成，還是收拾東西重回校園比較實際，重拾教科書也是個選擇。」  
　　心底頓時一沉，聽聞對方求去的決定比先前的衝擊更讓Newton震撼。  
　　  
　　「雖然這部分不是我的專業，呃、或許你可以試試修改參數，像是調整生物模式，說不准怪獸會固定在特殊時段出沒，又或許牠們會結伴一起傳過來──或許校園裡就此多了一位Gottlieb教授，但這裡少了一位頂尖的科學家。」手勢在半空中揮舞，Newton按上額角，掌心緩然滑過顴骨，自個兒連珠說了一長串，他不確定費盡唇舌可以挽留些什麼，掏心掏肺的傾訴太過濫情、令人作嘔，也非他的作風，但此刻所說的或許、或許，只是想表達那些還來不及釋出的友情和善意。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「我有說過你除了偶爾異想天開之外，在某些時候腦筋倒是動得很快嗎，Newt？」Hermann停下掌中自旋的拐杖，雖閃過即逝，Newton卻未漏看他微揚的嘴角。  
　　「呃嗯，」他險些咬著舌頭。「謝謝，我想？」  
　　「建議……我會考慮。」  
　　以柺杖觸地重新支撐起重心，Hermann拖曳腳步走回淨空泰半的辦公桌，顫巍巍拾起整理中的文件再三檢視。  
　　  
　　凝視默不作聲的Hermann好一會兒，Newton打理好清潔的活，將溼溽的拖把歸位，暗忖自己至多能作到的就是這樣了。  
　　他走向門邊，掌住門把回望，對昔日的同伴交代行蹤，「我去找Stacker指揮官，碎頂那裡應該還缺自願的幫手。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　揚起手，Hermann頭連抬都沒抬，幅度不大的對他輕輕搖晃。  
　　  
　　「到時見，Hermann。」  
　　當面話別一直以來不是他的強項，所以Newton掩上門扉時盡量避免和Hermann的視線交會，就在旋身走遠之際，他聽到悶棍槌擊在地面上的聲響，篤，就那麼扎實的一聲，聽起來就像是常伴在Hermann左右那根拐杖掉落下來所發出的。  
　　可他咬住下唇，忍住回去幫助那人的衝動，搶在更多想法逮住他之前快步離去。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　2013.07.23__FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 　　這篇初試水溫的科學組文。  
> 　　Hermann後來仍回到怪獸研究的工作崗位，其監測模組採用Newton當初的建議，成功推算出隨之攻擊頻率增加，預期在次出現的時間間隔將縮短，且怪獸隻數增加。  
> 　　Newton看在眼底，口頭上卻壓根不會承認的（笑）


End file.
